


Shut Up

by plasticpumpkins



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Marijuana, RP games, Recreational Drug Use, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticpumpkins/pseuds/plasticpumpkins
Summary: Matt's smoking again, Andrew can't resist texting him even when he's angry, and they both wanna play video games.





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> um.... i wrote this in 2 secs bc I wanted to do one of those cute chatroom text style things. ignore this lol

Matt inhaled deeply, drawing smoke deep into his young lungs and holding his breath. This was a usual occurrence at midnight, when his parents were asleep and the streetlights flickered out. He began a figure in the shadows, smoking the last bit of his expensive weed. He had twenty dollars in his pocket, and actively considered going to buy more, but he didn’t. He would wake up his parents if he did that. He was already on bad terms with them, so he didn’t need anything else damning. He exhaled, and the gray smoke twirled and dissipated in the air above him. He wasn’t having a very good night honestly. 

He and Andrew had gotten into another fight. Casey didn’t want anything to do with him. And he got it, he did. He was often times a cold, cynical asshole and he deserved every injustice that came to him. But that didn’t stop his heart from throbbing with rejection in his chest. He took another puff, rolling his shoulders back. He didn’t care enough, they had both said. He was full of bullshit that didn’t matter. And he believed it. Anyone with eyes could see that Matt Garetty’s real personality was buried underneath scrapbook paper and baseless theories. He didn’t know shit about life. He didn’t know. 

Matt felt the beginnings of his high, drowsy and light around the edges of his vision. The phone in his pocket hummed, and he fished for it, pulling it out to gaze upon the bright screen. He squinted, and then sighed. It was from Andrew. Of course. 

_ ur an asshole -  Drewonpaper _

He sniffed, holding the blunt in-between his lips as he began to type. 

**I know - Garett420**

Andrew texted back almost instantly. 

_ why don’t u change it? -  Drewonpaper _

Matt took another three puffs before he responded.

**It's really easy to be an asshole - Garett420**

_ i like u more when ur nice - Drewonpaper  _

**I like you more when you don’t complain - Garett420**

_ i always knew u didn’t like me - Drewonpaper  _

Matt smiled, rolling his eyes. He took another puff, then threw the lit joint on the ground and grinded it into the dirt with his shoe. He felt bad about these things simply because he cared too much. He cared and didn’t know how to express it. It was tragic, really. But life goes on, right? He was high and seventeen and full of life. He had the rest of forever to not be an asshole. He snuck back inside, and jumped onto his desktop, immediately loading the game he knew Andrew was playing. 

**Why don’t you stop playing roleplaying games? - Garett420**

_ i don’t have 2 b myself - Drewonpaper  _

Matt frowned slightly, wishing Andrew didn’t hate himself so much. 

**You may not like yourself, but I do, so cut some slack, alright? Don’t beat yourself up, kid. - Garett420**

_ ur only four months older than me don’t call me kid - Drewonpaper _

**Don’t look like a baby if you don’t want to be treated like a baby, kid. - Garett420**

_ shut up legohead - Drewonpaper  _

Matt grinned and then went back to clicking through the menu. The map loaded, and then he landed in front of ‘Drew, whose character was redheaded and dressed in some type of cape attire. Matt, personally, was a girl with blonde hair. The character looked weirdly like Casey. He wouldn’t admit that, though. It didn’t stop Andrew from picking on him in the least, though. 

**Are you ready to invade? - Garett420**

A minute went by, and then Andrew replied. 

_ as long as ur there - Drewonpaper  _

**That’s gay. - Garett420**

_ UR GAY - Drewonpaper  _

On screen, Andrew’s character stabbed Matt’s. Matt rolled his eyes again. They continued on their mission, texting back and forth sparingly. He felt better when he was high, sure, but he felt his best when he was with Andrew.


End file.
